Um ruivo e dois dedos de paciência
by Ewoin Greenleaf
Summary: Que paixões adolescentes se inflamam facilmente, isso todo mundo sabe. Agora, quando incrementadas por cabelos ruivos e uma CDF teimosa... Coitado de quem está no meio! Fic HGRW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sim!Tudo é meu, e eu ganho bilhões com isso!

... Há. I wish. Algum dia meu plano maquiavélico vai ser posto em ação. Algum dia. Mas eu ganho algo que J.K. nunca irá ganhar! Reviews! (quer dizer, se vocês forem legais e me deixarem)

**Resumo: **Que paixões adolescentes se inflamam facilmente, isso todo mundo sabe. Agora, quando incrementadas por cabelos ruivos e uma CDF teimosa... Coitado de quem está no meio! (Fic HG/RW)

**N/A:** Bom, essa fic vai ter o segundo capítulo postado bem rapidinho, porque já está pronto, só falta ser vetado. Os capítulos não são muito grandes devido ao fato de serem escritos bem á noite. As atualizações não vão demorar á sair, visto que estamos (graças a Merlin) de férias, e eu pretendo terminar isso antes do fim das férias. Ainda não sei quantos caps vão ter, então nem perguntem. Minha primeira fic HG/RW, o melhor casal de todos os tempos... Ah, tem algumas coisas que não condizem exatamente com o que está escrito no livro, e, para quem estiver interessado, se passa no quinto ano de Hogwarts.

Bom, sem mais delongas... Boa leitura!

**Um ruivo e dois dedos de paciência**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – NOITE EM CLARO**

Hermione revirou mais uma das centenas de páginas do livro de poções. Estava sentada em frente á lareira, os cabelos presos num rabo malfeito, com uma camisola azul e comprida. Tinha uma manta por cima dos ombros, e apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos.

Olhou no relógio. O ponteiro marcava três horas da manhã, mas Hermione se recusava á ir para o dormitório feminino.

- Não com aquela idiota interesseira lá em cima. – murmurou ela, referindo-se, naturalmente, á Lilá Brown. A menina andava de peito estufado, contado como "seu Roniquinho" havia sido um ótimo goleiro, e narrando em detalhes quantos beijos dera nele. Á simples lembrança dos risos estridentes da garota, Hermione amassou uma das páginas do livro. Alisou-a rapidamente ao ver o estrago que fizera, pois, se Madame Pince visse aquilo, seria bom que a garota arranjasse um bom lugar para se esconder. Foi tirada repentinamente de seus pensamentos por passos que desciam a escada do dormitório masculino. Sem virar a cabeça, exclamou:

- Weasley, se você está aqui para relatar o seu encontro com a Brown, eu sugiro que suba, pois estará atrapalhan... – não pode completar a frase. Harry se colocou na frente dela, exibindo um olhar preocupado por trás dos óculos de aro redondo.

- Calma Mione – disse ele, largando-se na poltrona á esquerda da lareira. – Sou só eu, não o Rony.

- Nem mencione esse garoto, Harry! – ela esbravejou, fechando o livro com irritação. – Já me basta a Lilá relatando como seu "Roniquinho" beija bem. – Hermione cuspiu o nome da garota, fazendo voz de falsete e imitando-a comicamente – "Ah, Roniquinho, você é uma gracinha...Ah, Roniquinho, você com certeza será o melhor jogador do próximo século" e blábláblá... – bufou ruidosamente. – A verdade é que ela só quer um namorado que jogue no time de quadribol. E ele nem vê que ela está traindo ele com o idiota do McLaggen!

- Mione... – Harry colocou uma mãe no ombro da amiga. – Se acalma, ta? O Rony não sabe o que está fazendo.

- Não sabe mesmo! – continuou a morena, gesticulando furiosamente. – Quando eu tentei avisá-lo de que sua "querida" Lilá estava colocando chifres naquela cabeça ruiva e teimosa dele, sabe o que ele fez? - Harry fez que não com a cabeça, temendo a explosão da amiga. – Aquele IMBECIL com a cabeça cheia de TITICA DE HIPOGRIFO me disse que eu estava sendo INVEJOSA, e que devia arranjar um namorado ou, se não conseguisse, tentar ficar mais BONITA, pra variar! E ainda – completou ela, com lágrimas brotando no canto dos olhos – disse que se ele estava com a Lilá, eu não precisava ficar com ciúmes, pois ele ainda seria meu amigo se eu não fosse tão intransigente. Aquele hipócrita nojento.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, envolvendo a amiga nos braços. Sabia que o que Rony dissera fora extremamente rude e insensato, e sabia que era verdade que Lilá o estava traindo. Ouviu um soluço, e sentiu as lágrimas da menina molharem sua camiseta. Acariciou levemente os cabelos dela.

- Mione... Se acalma... Você sabe como é o Rony. Ele logo vai ver que a Lilá está só usando ele... Você vai ver... E ele vai vir se desculpar.

Ignorando os consolos do amigo, Hermione murmurou, através dos soluços:

- E ainda eu tenho de ouvir a Lilá descrevendo cada momento do encontro, e cada comentário horrível que o Rony fez sobre mim depois da nossa briga. Ah, Harry. – ela desvencilhou-se dos braços do moreno. – Se ele soubesse como eu... – conteve - se rapidamente, e rompeu em lágrimas de novo.

Após alguns minutos ela ainda chorava, e Harry emitiu um pequeno sorriso. Se o amigo soubesse, primeiramente, não estaria com a Brown. O moreno sabia, em seu interior, que Rony e Hermione eram feitos um para o outro, mas seria necessária muita conversa para reverter aquela situação. Por fim, limpou as lágrimas da amiga com os dedos e disse, resoluto:

- Mione, volte para o dormitório. Vá dormir, limpe a sua cabeça. Uma penseira te faria bem. Amanhã eu e a Gina vamos conversar com o Rony.

- Nunca! – disse ela, voltando à fúria e secando os olhos. – Eu não durmo no mesmo aposento que aquela mesquinha dorme! Ela deve ter colocado alguma poção do amor na bebida do idiota do Rony, eu aposto... – ela concluiu – Mas eu me arranjo muito bem aqui, no salão comunal. Pelo menos amanhã é sábado... – suspirou ela. – Dia de visita em Hogsmeade.

- È, algumas compras podem te animar! Não é isso que anima as garotas?

- Não Harry – riu ela, divertida, mas ainda exibindo o brilho fraco das lágrimas manchando seu rosto. – Digo isso porque assim o castelo vai estar vazio, e vai dar pra eu estudar sem gritinhos insuportáveis de algumas pessoas. – Enfatizou as últimas palavras com um olhar vingativo em direção ao dormitório das meninas. – Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... Pode comprar alguns Chocolates do Riso para mim? – enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou alguns galeões. – Isso deve dar... Deus sabe que eu ando precisando de boas risadas. – suspirou, resignada, e sentou-se na poltrona, não sem antes dar um último abraço em Harry. –Obrigado, Harry. Acho que o pouco juízo que o Rony tem vem de você... Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Mione. – Harry parou em frente à escada, lançando um último olhar para a amiga. Ouviu mais alguns soluços curtos e abafados. – Bom... Pelo menos a situação no dormitório masculino não é tão diferente... – Rindo fracamente, subiu os últimos degraus que levavam ao quarto dos garotos.

- E então Harry? – Assim que abriu a porta, Rony se encaminhou para ele, os olhos brilhando ansiosos. – Você disse á ela que eu me desculpo? O que ela disse? Como ela está?

Harry passou por ele, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou pesadamente, lançando um olhar de reprovação para Rony.

- Não para a primeira, nada para a segunda, péssima para a terceira. E repito que quem deve fazer o pedido de desculpas é você mesmo.

- Nada de bom, então? – Rony se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos. – Ah, que ódio, Harry. – abriu os olhos, assustado. – Eu não fiz ela chorar, fiz? Não me diga que fiz.

- Ok, então não vou dizer nada.

- Ah, que bom.

- Isso quer dizer que sim, você fez, Rony!

- Ah, isso é péssimo. – O ruivo enfiou a cara no travesseiro, murmurando, como um mantra – péssimo, péssimo, péssimo...

- Bom... – Harry esboçou um sorriso, jogando um travesseiro para o amigo. – Pelo menos uma coisa boa veio disso.

Rony levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, irritado:

- O que de bom pode ter vindo disso, Harry?

- Ela admitiu o que todo mundo já estava cansado de saber... – Os olhos do ruivo brilharam um pouco. – Que ela te ama.

**N/A: **Ah, que kawaii. O amor. Bom, deixem reviews se gostaram ou se odiaram ou se querem me matar, ou se querem me dar um milhão de reais e uma ilha no Hawaii... Ahem. Bom, como eu disse, o segundo capítulo não vai demorar á sair, só precisa ser betado, e a minha beta é rapidinha

D

Valeu pessoas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tudo meu. E sempre será.

Háhá. Eu que queria, né? Tudo é da titia J.K., e espero que ela faça um bom trabalho com o último livro. Senãaao...

**N/A: **Bom, o terceiro capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho mais pra sair, uns dois ou três dias. A situação da Mione não tá nada boa... E nem a do Rony, né? Porque namorando com a Lilá não pode estar bem.

Bom, boa leitura á vocês.

**CAPÍTULO 2 – ENGANOS**

Hermione acordou bem cedo, e quando abriu os olhos ainda não havia ninguém na Sala Comunal, pelo que parecia. A cabeça lhe pesava, e ela espreguiçou-se lentamente. Bocejou como um gato, e secou o rosto.

Havia chorado a noite inteira, por causa do que ele dissera. Inalou o ar profundamente, tentando esquecê-lo de vez. Mas não conseguia. Toda vez se pegava pensando em sua voz, em como era cheiroso, e seus olhos se perdiam nas madeixas vermelhas que ela tanto amava...

Espantou os pensamentos da cabeça como se fossem moscas. Não precisava dele. Não precisava de seu amor, muito menos de sua amizade. Apanhou a manta e subiu silenciosamente ao dormitório, para terminar de dormir lá. Àquela hora, não seria importunada com Lilá e sua seita, e pelo menos dormiria melhor. O corpo inteiro dela doía pela posição em que dormira, e ela estalava as articulações enquanto subia. O corredor parecia mais escuro do que ela se lembrava, com mais degraus, e ela não reparou na ausência do quadro de frutas no topo da escada. Não reparava em nada: apenas queria chegar em sua cama.

Adentrou no quarto escuro sem emitir nenhum ruído, dando passos silenciosos e concisos até sua cama. Pisou em algumas meias, mas não se importou com a bagunça. As "garotas" deviam ter feito uma festa. Ouviu roncos altos. Será que Lilá roncava? Riu baixinho á esse simples pensamento. Andou até a última cama, a cortina corrida. Estranhou, mas também não parou para pensar muito. Abriu as cortinas com delicadeza e jogou-se no colchão macio, mas, ao invés de colchão, deitou-se em outra coisa. Uma coisa viva, que começou a gritar assim que Hermione caiu em cima dela;

- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

As luzes acenderam-se magicamente, revelando uma figura ruiva sem camisa por baixo de Hermione, empunhando a varia com susto. Essa levou um tempo para se acostumar á claridade, mas, ao ver que estava deitada por cima de ninguém menos que Rony Weasley, as faces se tingiram de rubro e toda a sua capacidade de mover-se pareceu se esvair.

Como todos os dosséis eram a prova de som e luz (cortesia de Fred e Jorge, que se diziam solidários com os companheiros de quarto de Rony, que tinham que agüentar seus roncos), nenhum dos garotos acordara, apenas o dito cujo. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados, as bochechas vermelhas, e, digamos assim, estava numa posição comprometedora com a Granger.

Ela tinha as pernas entrelaçadas com as dele, os braços apoiados em volta do seu tronco e a cabeça á poucos centímetros da sua. Igualmente rubra, esta não ousava se mexer, mais por falta de capacidade do que outra coisa.

- Esse... É o dormitório feminimo? – balbuciou ela, soprando de leve no rosto do ruivo. Este estava alheio á tudo. Apenas via aqueles lábios á sua mercê, e a menina que ele tanto amava em sua cama. Não pensou duas vezes: agarrou os ombros dela, jogou-a e a deitou no colchão bruscamente.

- Aham. – com isso, Rony inclinou sua cabeça pra frente, tocando seus lábios de forma provocante nos dela. Ele se inclinou mais ainda e a beijou sensualmente, provocando arrepios em ambos os corpos. Hermione parecia estar levando uma descarga elétrica, quente e doce. Porém, ela levantou uma das mãos, e, ao invés de segurar na nuca do ruivo para aprofundar o beijo, ela deu um tapa estalado no rosto de Rony, rompendo a ligação entre os dois e levantando-se com rapidez, mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Você... Nunca mais faça isso... Seu idiota. – ela ofegava, e saiu do dormitório como um raio. Desceu as escadas e escorou-se na parede, o coração martelando. Sentia um misto de raiva e felicidade, e seu orgulho rugia em desaprovação. Escorou-se na parede do corredor que levava ao dormitório feminino (dessa vez ela havia se assegurado de que era o dormitório certo). Agradecia, intimamente, pelo fato de que nenhum dos garotos havia acordado, graças ás cortinas enfeitiçadas dos gêmeos. O que mais incomodava Hermione era o fato de que o ruivo havia empurrado-a e beijado-a com plena consciência do que estava fazendo. Isso a intrigou profundamente. Primeiro, ficava feliz, pois ela, apesar de custar admitir, era apaixonada por Rony. Por outro lado, sentia-se muito confusa, pois ele estava com a Lilá, e parecia gostar, pelo menos um pouco, dela. Também não conseguia deixar de se sentir com raiva, pelo seu orgulho ferido e pelo atrevimento do garoto. E, por último, sentia uma ponta de superioridade com relação á Lilá, por ter beijado seu namorado. Adentrou o dormitório, se dirigiu á sua cama, fechou as cortinas em torno dela e recostou a cabeça no travesseiro branco e fofo.

O gosto dos lábios de Rony ainda brincava em seus lábios, e ela pegou-se relembrando o momento do beijo com carinho. Sim, havia beijado Vítor no Baile de Inverno, mas fora apenas uma vez, e ela não havia sentido aquele tremor trespassar seu corpo como á pouco.

Foi interrompida de seus devaneios pelos ruídos de uma Lilá murmurando no sono, algo muito parecido com "Uon – Uon"... Hermione sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas invadirem seus lábios, apagando o beijo.

"Porque você é tão estúpida, Hermione?" – perguntou-se em pensamento, amaldiçoando pelos cada vez mais freqüentes acessos de choro. "Não tem a menor chance de ele gostar de você. Ele deve ter pensando que você era a Lilá." – a vozinha dentro de sua cabeça completou maldosamente, fazendo com que Hermione empurrasse o rosto contra o travesseiro para abafar os soluços. "Ora, vamos. Não se comporte como uma mangueira humana, ou vai acabar como a Chang." – espantando a vozinha como uma mosca, Hermione fechou os olhos e esvaziou os pensamentos.

"Pelo menos em Oclumência você não está nada mal." – admitiu a vozinha, antes que a garota caísse num sono irregular e cheio de sonhos com um certo ruivo.

- HARRY! HARRY!

Harry foi acordado bruscamente pelo melhor amigo, que o sacudia freneticamente, berrando com entusiasmo.

- Que foi, Rony, pelo amor de Deus... – o moreno se espreguiçou, sentado na cama. Apanhou os óculos e colocou-os sem jeito sobre o nariz, e se deparou com a face extremamente vermelha e o sorriso abobalhado de Rony.

- Ela me BEIJOU, Harry! – ele gesticulava, incapaz de terminar uma frase de modo coerente. – Ela... Tá certo que ela me deu um tapa, mas... Ainda assim foi um beijo e... Ah, Harry, ela irrompeu no quarto e... Eu estava dormindo e de repente...

- Rony. – interrompeu Harry, levantando uma das mãos em sinal de advertência. – Quem fez o que quando? E me faça o favor de concluir as frases, sim?

- A Hermione, Harry!

- Como? – O moreno engasgou com sua própria voz, tossindo ininterruptamente. Quando conseguiu se recuperar, perguntou de novo, cautelosamente:

- Você está me dizendo que a Hermione entrou no nosso dormitório... Pra te BEIJAR?

- Bom, resumindo, foi isso! – Rony coçou a cabeça, sorrindo amarelo. – Quer dizer, acho que ela errou de dormitório, pra ser sincero... E ela deitou na minha cama, e de repente ela estava só á uns centímetros de mim, e eu tive de beijá-la...

- Ah. Então VOCÊ a beijou?

- Mas é claro! - disse Rony, na defensiva. Quer dizer, ela não parecia querer me impedir. Ela conhece umas azarações bastante boas, e podia ter me impedido a qualquer momento e...

- E ela deixou você beijá-la? – Harry prosseguia incrédulo, interrompendo o amigo. Pelo que ouvira na noite anterior, Hermione não queria chegar perto de Rony nem que isso lhe rendesse mil galeões. – Até o final?

- Bom, não exatamente. – A expressão animadora se evaporou, dando lugar á uma de extremo desapontamento. – Ela me deu um tapa, e me disse pra nunca mais fazer aquilo. Ah, e me chamou de idiota. – ele suspirou pesadamente, erguendo os olhos azuis com sinceridade para Harry. – O que você acha que ela quis dizer com isso?

- Bom, cara, - disse Harry, fingindo pensar seriamente no assunto. – Lendo nas entrelinhas, parece que ela não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro. – Harry explodiu em risadas, assim como Neville, que estiver entreouvindo a conversa dos dois enquanto se arrumava. Dino e Simas já haviam descido para tomar café.

- Ei, isso não tem graça! – Rony arremessou uma almofada na cara de Harry, que apenas a apanhou e continuou rindo. – E de qualquer modo, - continuou Rony, assim que os amigos pararam de rir, - Eu estou namorando, não é mesmo?

Os dois assentiram com as cabeças, de modo a encerrar o assunto. Não gostavam muito de Lilá, mas não queriam ofender Rony. Este, porém, continuou:

- E nem é como se eu realmente GOSTASSE da Hermione. – enfatizou o "gostasse", não muito seguro. – Quer dizer... Eu gosto, mas não AMO. Eu acho que não. Eu... Suponho.

Neville soltou uma risadinha tímida, como se duvidasse. Cruzou os braços em "X", como se esperando uma almofada voar em direção á sua cabeça, mas espantou-se ao ver que as orelhas de Rony murchavam.

- Tá tão na cara assim? – perguntou desconsolado aos colegas. Harry hesitou. A resposta sincera seria um "sim", mas ele não estava afim de arruinar completamente o amigo. Já bastava Hermione fazendo isso.

Não, cara. Quer dizer, dá pra ver que você realmente se importa com ela, - deu peso ao "se importa", com relutância. – Mas... Ah, não parece que você AMA ela.

Neville apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, concordando, meio relutante, com Harry. Pegou a capa de inverno, e, acenando, foi em direção á saída do quarto.

- Bom, caras, - disse ele, sorrindo, - eu vou tomar café da manhã... Espero que já tenha gente na mesa.

Depois, Neville desceu as escadas, fechando a porta atrás de si sem barulho.

- É, Rony, é melhor a gente descer também. E eu acho – disse, enfaticamente, lembrando Hermione, - que você deveria terminar com a Lilá. Pode ser verdade o que a Mione anda dizendo sobre ela.

- Talvez. – resmungou Rony, e com isso, desceu as escadas atrás do amigo, perguntando-se se algum dia teria coragem para fazer isso.

**N/A: **Nossa... Só uma coisa... COMO eu gostaria de ser a Hermione. sigh


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso e nada é meu, tudo é da tia J.K. Rowling. Se fosse meu eu matava a Lilá.e... Bom, deixa pra lá.

**N/A:** Esse capítulo saiu mais rápido do que eu imaginava, na verdade. Originalmente ele ia ser mais curto, mas eu resolvi encompridar pra ser mais legal ; D Bom, tomara que gostem, boa leitura.

**CAPÍTULO 3 – QUADRIBOL**

Hermione acordou poucas horas depois, com os risinhos de Parvati e Lilá enchendo sua cabeça. Parvati até que era legal, mas se tornava insuportável ante á presença da outra. Hermione mantinha o dossel fechado, e entreouvia a conversa das duas sem interesse. De repente, viu que falavam sobre ela. Sentou-se na cama e apurou os ouvidos.

- Mas... – Parvati olhou para os lados, sussurrando de modo audível. – Não acho que tenha chance do Rony gostar dela, Lilá. Afinal, ele está namorando com você.

- Quem disse que isso o impede? – Lilá exclamou, indiferente. – Eu estou com o Rony e nem por isso gosto dele. Quer dizer... Gosto da atenção que ele me proporciona.

Ante isso, Hermione bufou, com raiva. Tinha vontade de estrangular a menina no mesmo momento.

- Ah, mas... Pelo menos ASSIM você fica perto do Potter.

- Aham. – Lilá fechou a bolsa com um estalo, antes de continuar. – Perto do Potter e da fama que ele me faz ter. Quer dizer, não é todo o dia que se pode andar á dois passos de uma superestrela, não é? – Ela ajeitou os cabelos, prendendo-os num rabo. – Eu até ficaria com ele, mas ele não é tão burro como o Weasley.

As duas riram audivelmente, acordando a outra menina que estava no dormitório, Raven Eagle. Estava no mesmo ano que elas, mas parecia irremediavelmente irritada por ter sido acordada.

- Oi! Vocês já não deixaram a gente dormir ontem, ainda querem nos acordar hoje?

Hermione sorriu. Gostava da garota, mas nunca tinha tido muito contato com ela, á não ser nas reuniões que haviam tido na AD. A única coisa que sabia era que era amiga dos gêmeos e de Neville, adorava quadribol (jogava no time ao lado de Gina, como artilheira) e era ótima em feitiços. Abriu as cortinas da cama, depois da reclamação da colega.

- É. E, pra falar a verdade, vocês não estão em maioria. – lançou um olhar gélido para Lilá, que corou ao ver que Hermione estava acordada. Entrelaçou seu braço com o de Parvati e desceu as escadas. – Vamos Parvati, vamos ver o que Uon-Uon sonhou... Aposto que foi comigo. – exclamou ela audivelmente, antes de descer as escadas e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Só se foi um pesadelo! – gritou Raven, levantando-se, emburrada. – Pelo menos elas foram embora. Nós devíamos reclamar para alguém, sabe... Ou você poderia ter ameaçado deixar elas de detenção. – ela riu, divertida. – Você é monitora, não é?

- Ah... Aham. Mas seria injusto. Quer dizer, tecnicamente, elas não estão fazendo nada de errado e...

- Ah, quem se importa? – Raven colocara uma blusa azul, e estava calçando os sapatos furiosamente. – Ontem, elas não me deixaram dormir com suas divagações sobre como o "Uon – Uon" faz sua higiene bucal. – ela revirou os olhos, adentrando no banheiro e saindo com uma escova de dentes pendurada na boca.

- Ah, elas são apenas umas fúteis. – Hermione calçou as meias, sonolentamente. – Ei, Raven. – chamou a outra, repentinamente. – Você vai pra Hogsmeade?

- Ahn... Não. Eu preciso me preparar para o jogo de quadribol, sabe... – sorriu, meio sem jeito. –Mas, se você precisar de companhia...

- AH, não é isso! – Hermione sorriu, tímida. – Estava pensando, se talvez, você pudesse me ensinar á voar de vassoura. – ante ao olhar incrédulo da outra, ela corou furiosamente. – Eu só não quero passar o dia inteiro vendo Lilá e Ronald agirem como desentupidores de pai humanos.

- Hm... E o Potter?

- Ele está de castigo com o Snape. Precisa ir todo o sábado na sala dele, então é mais que provável que ele não vá á Hogsmeade. E Gina – acrescentou, percebendo o olhar desconfiado da outra. – Vai com o Dino na Madame Pudifoot. – Hermione completou, com simplicidade. Logo depois, levantou-se e disse, rapidamente:

– Ah, mas se você não estiver afim, eu entendo, sabe? Eu entendo totalmente e...

Raven a interrompeu, divertida.

- Vai ser um prazer ver como a menina mais inteligente da nossa turma se dá em cima de uma vassoura. Por acaso, você tem uma?

Pelo silêncio de Hermione, a morena viu que a resposta era negativa. Sorriu, e disse:

- Se você prometer tomar cuidado eu te empresto a minha Cleansweep.

Com isso, as duas se retiraram para o ensolarado campo de quadribol.

Harry despedira-se de um Rony desesperado. Ia ficar na escola para a detenção com o Snape, e deixaria o amigo sozinho para carregar Lilá. Sabia que Hermione ia ficar também, mas não a vira desde o café da manhã, quando ela conversava animadamente com uma menina chamada Raven. Estava esperando o horário de sua detenção, terminando os deveres de casa de Firenze, e a última coisa que esperava era ver a amiga de cabelos lanzudos entrando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda segurando uma vassoura. Ela parecia ofegante, tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo mal feito e grudado no rosto por causa do suor. Enlameada e cheia de hematomas, Hermione parecia satisfeitíssima. A vassoura era a única coisa que permanecia intacta.

- Hermione... De quem é isso?

- Ah! - respondeu ela, ofegando, e parecendo feliz por ele ter perguntado. – É da Raven. Ela me emprestou e me ensinou a voar, hoje. – apontou para trás, para uma Raven extremamente suja e cansada, e parecendo aborrecida.

- VOCÊ VOANDO? – Harry admirou-se de novo, borrando o dever com a tinta. Da última vez que Mione subira numa vassoura, tinha dito que nunca mais o faria.

- Sim. – disse ela, em tom de desafio. Em seu íntimo desejava que nunca tivesse pedido á Raven para lhe ensinar, mas ficava feliz de pelo menos não ter caído mais de doze vezes. Entregou a vassoura para a morena e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino, feliz. – Bom, eu vou tomar banho... Obrigada mesmo, Raven! Quem sabe a gente repita a dose algum dia... – sorrindo, subiu as escadas. Assim que fez isso, Raven se jogou do lado de Harry, exausta.

- É tudo por causa do Weasley, não é?

- Que?

- É por causa do Wealsey que essa doida está agindo assim? – Raven exclamou, exasperada. – Ela é muito legal, e tudo, mas alguém deveria dizer pra ela que ela simplesmente NÃO SABE voar.

- Ahn... – Harry conhecia a garota dos campos de quadribol, e sabia que estava com a razão. Á julgar pelos hematomas e pela sujeira da garota, ensinar Hermione não havia sido fácil. – É, é por causa do Rony.

- E daquela idiota da Lilá. A Granger não para de chorar! – Raven gesticulava, mais e mais agitada. – E nem dormir direito eu posso por causa daquele goleiro!

Harry riu, sem jeito.

- Deve ser horrível estar no mesmo dormitório que as duas..

- E é horrível! – Raven confirmou com a cabeça, suspirando longamente. – Mas acho que você sabe o que isso quer dizer, não é?

- O que? – o moreno não havia entendido direito, e olhou confuso para a companheira de time.

- Nós vamos ter de resolver isso.

- COMO? – Harry levantou do sofá, derrubando mais uma vez tinta no dever. – Você sabe como eles são? Eu sou amigo deles á seis anos, e sei que a melhor maneira é ficar longe dessa história. NÂO TEM JEITO.

- Sabe, - disse ela, ignorando os gritos de Harry. – A melhor coisa de se conviver com os gêmeos é que você começa a achar que tudo tem um jeito.

- Mas eles só vão voltar a se falar se algum deles ultrapassar o orgulho! E acredite em mim, isso é categoricamente impossível.

- Se ao menos houvesse um jeito de... – a garota parou, abruptamente. Um lampejo de compreensão se fez presente em seus olhos, e ela sorriu de modo maroto, lembrando á Harry um certo alguém. – Já sei o que vamos fazer. Você ainda lembra da sala precisa?

Era aproximadamente hora do almoço quando Rony voltou de Hogsmeade, seguido por Lilá e uma Parvati mal-humorada. Ainda não tivera chance de se encontrar com Hermione, e também não sabia o que ia fazer se a encontrasse. Suspirou pesadamente, e entrou a sala comunal. Não escutava o que Lilá dizia, e apenas prestou atenção nela quando ela começou a beijar seu pescoço de modo lascivo. Ele a parou, constrangido, e sentou-se na poltrona perto da lareira.

- Não vai almoçar, Ronizinho? – indagou Lilá, fazendo beicinho.

- Não to com fome.

- Ah... Então eu te vejo depois, ok?

- Ok, Lilá. Tchau. – ela depositou um beijo nos lábios do ruivo e saiu com Parvati, que aparentemente continuava aborrecida. Assim que elas saíram, Rony tirou dos bolsos alguns doces que havia comprado na Dedosdemel, e comeu-os com voracidade. Estava sim com fome, mas não queria "apreciar" a companhia de Lilá. Olhou no relógio. Harry deveria estar voltando da sua detenção para almoçar, e Rony estava decidido á não almoçar. Estava resignado á ficar sozinho quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Sua nuca arrepiou-se e ele não olhou para trás: não precisaria. Sabia que a dona daqueles passos era Hermione, e o aposento ficou um pouco mais quente assim que ela entrou nele. Ela vira o ruivo, também, mas decidira usar a tática de ignorá-lo, como havia fazendo á algum tempo. Encaminhou-se para o buraco do retrato, mas, para sua surpresa... A Mulher Gorda não estava mais lá.

**N/A: **O que terá acontecido com a mulher gorda? O que farão Rony e Hermione?

A resposta para isso tudo se vocês me presentearem com reviews... /risada maléfica/ Bom, aposto que vocês têm uma boa idéia de quem tirou a Mulher Gorda dali... Mas não precisam deixar reviews pra saber o que vai acontecer não, viu?

Mas se quiser deixar, tudo bem.

D

Valeu á todos, até o próximo capítulo... Que não demorará á sair, como eu sempre prometo. XD

Beijões!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Se fosse tudo meu já teria falido a franquia XD

**N/A:** Desculpem por ter sido a autora mais negligente do mundo. Postarei mais rápido dessa vez i-i, e muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas :D

**CAPÍTULO 4 – SALA PRECISA**

Rony olhou fixamente para o retrato da mulher gorda. Em séculos, não havia sido reportada nenhuma vez em que a Mulher Gorda tivesse abandonado seu posto assim, no meio do dia, e, mesmo para Rony, que não havia lido Hogwarts uma História (e, portanto, não sabia que a Mulher Gorda não podia sair do seu posto), aquilo era anormalmente inconveniente.

- Okey, Ronald, isso definitivamente não foi engraçado, tirar a Mulher Gorda daí...

- Eu não fiz nada! – Rony exclamou, de boca cheia, olhando atônito para o retrato vazio. O garoto levantou-se com cautela, e espalmou a mão no cenário da pintura. Bateu algumas vezes, impaciente – EI! Eeei!

- Ora, Rony, não seja ingênuo – Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços e sorrindo de maneira sarcástica – apesar do seu charme encantador, uma pintura não é como uma porta. Pode berrar o quanto quiser: enquanto a Mulher Gorda não estiver nessa moldura, nada nos tirará daqui. E nem permitirá que alguém entre.

ooooooo

- Raven, isso NÃO VAI dar certo. Eles vão destruir a sala precisa, ou algo do gênero.

- Não vão, porque, considerando que eles acham que estão no Salão Comunal, só podem pensar em destruir o Salão Comunal, não é? A Granger é monitora, e sabe cuidar do patrimônio da escola... Eu espero.

- Você nunca os viu brigando, não é mesmo? Hermione está mais do que possessa, e Rony é teimoso e inconseqüente. – Harry se apertou contra a porta do armário. Confundir os dois monitores para que andassem até a sala precisa E pensassem que era o Salão Comunal havia sido relativamente fácil, comparado ao que viria depois. E Harry tinha apenas uma nítida idéia do que viria depois.

- Não, não vi, mas não pode ser pior do que você e Draco. – ignorando o olhar de protesto de Harry, ela continuou – além do mais, se eles vão se matar, que se matem agora, antes que eu tenha que dar mais alguma aula de vôo.

- Porque não diz pra Hermione que não quer mais ensinar?

- Porqueee – exclamou Raven, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – eu sou uma pessoa de bom coração! Eu não faço isso com as pessoas, sabe.

- Hm. – Harry revirou os olhos. Já não bastava estar naquele armário apertado, tendo somente uma fresta pra espiar os amigos, e ainda tinha que dividi-lo com a rainha da modéstia? – Se eles nos encontrarem aqui, será o nosso fim.

- Argh, Harry. Tem certeza de que é Grifinório? Porque acho que esqueceram de botar a coragem em você.

- Shh. Eles vão nos ouvir.

- Quer dizer... – Rony andava em círculos, parecendo aflito – Quer dizer que eu estou preso aqui, com você?

- Sim.

- Por tempo indefinido?

- Correto.

- Até que nos achem ou achem a Mulher Gorda?

- Se a sua burrice permitir, você concluirá que sim.

- Ei! – Rony largou os doces na mesinha de centro, indignado. – Você está me chamando de BURRO?

- Talvez desprovido de inteligência seja mais elegante, mas eu diria que você é uma completa anta. – Hermione se virou para ele, desafiadora, as mãos ainda cruzadas sobre o peito. – Mas tenho de admitir que você fica bem de chifres. – frisou a última palavra, debochada. A face de Rony se avermelhou, o calor subindo até as suas orelhas.

- Pelo menos o ápice do meu dia não é "ler um bom livro"!

- Ora! Eu não fico rotulando as pessoas, pele menos!

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma vida!

- Pelo menos eu tenho minha vida amorosa suficientemente resolvida para saber quando estou sendo enganada!

- É, E PELO MENOS EU TENHO VIDA AMOROSA COM UMA PESSOA REAL, E NÃO COM UM BANDO DE LIVROS!

A distância entre os dois aumentou. Rony e Hermione se levantaram, as faces vermelhas como pimentões, uma distância de um metro entre eles. Berravam e gesticulavam ferozmente.

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, RONALD! NÃO PRECISO DE VIDA AMOROSA, PORQUE NÃO SOU ESTUPIDAMENTE DEPENDENTE COMO VOCÊ!

- OU TALVEZ SEJA PORQUE NÃO É NEM REMOTAMENTE INTERESSANTE?

- INTERESSANTE? E VOCÊ TEM UM ÓTIMO PAPO, REALMENTE, DÁ PRA VER COMO VOCÊ E A LILÁ CONVERSAM!

- A LILÁ NÃO LIGA PRA ISSO!

- NÃO DEVE LIGAR, DESENTUPIDORES DE PIA NÃO FALAM!

- ELA FICA DO MEU LADO, NO MÍNIMO!

- MAS É CLARO QUE FICA, PORQUE SÓ O QUE ELA QUER É A FAMA QUE O HARRY PROPORCIONA! OU SÓ VOCÊ É CEGO E PREPOTENTE O SUFICIENTE PARA ACHAR QUE ELA SAI TODOS OS DIAS ÁS QUATRO COM O MCLAGGEN, PARA LEREM LIVROS?

Os dois pararam para respirar. Olharam-se com rancor, e Rony quebrou o contato visual abruptamente. Largou-se no sofázinho, bufando raivosamente, enquanto enfiava alguns doces goela abaixo. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele disse, com a voz tremida:

- Talvez eles estejam mesmo juntos pelas minhas costas, Hermione. Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela se importa comigo.

- Rony! – Hermione o chamou pelo apelido, e sentou-se no sofá na frente dele – Ela apenas FINGE se importar! – Ante ao silêncio do amigo, continuou – Não é como se ninguém fosse capaz de gostar de você. Mas é que a Lilá que a fama, que você, convenientemente, proporciona. – Ela suspirou, enquanto a raiva se dissipava gradualmente.

- Hermione, vamos encarar. As chances de alguma menina algum dia gostar de mim de verdade são tipo, menos que zero.

-Não é verdade! Eu... – a menina corou furiosamente, e continuou com pouca desenvoltura. – Eu tenho uma amiga. E ela está completamente apaixonada por você, de verdade.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. Ele estava esperando algo completamente... Diferente. Mas resolveu continuar.

- Quem é?

- Ela... Ela prefere que eu não diga... Mas... – Hermione torceu as mãos, nervosa. – Mas ela me disse que te encontraria no baile de Halloween.

- Baile de Halloween?

- É! No... No próximo sábado. – Hermione corou mais ainda. Porque estava fazendo aquilo? Procurou desesperadamente pelo orgulho e a raiva que havia nela há pouco, mas eles pareciam ter se derretido sob o olhar verde do ruivo. – Ela me disse que você deveria encontrá-la no jardim á meia noite.

- Meia noite...?

- Isso. Ah, e tem mais uma coisa. Você tem de terminar com a Lilá antes.

- Mas, Hermione...

- Rony. Você gosta dela, eu sei. Mas... – a garota procurou as palavras certas, relutante. – Mas ela está te enganando. E... Vai ser melhor pra você, de qualquer modo. Não estou com ciúmes de vocês, antes que você se precipite – acrescentou ela, na defensiva – faça o que achar melhor. Mas... Pense nisso.

O ruivo se inclinou levemente, fazendo contato visual com Hermione novamente. Sabia que Lilá o estava traindo, e sabia que não gostava dela. Mas havia algo que ele precisava fazer antes.

- Olha... Obrigada, Mione. E... Me desculpe. Eu fui um imbecil completo aquela noite, e não devia ter dito nada do que disse. Sei que não tem ciúmes... E você não é feia, não mesmo.

Hermione ficou alguns instantes quieta. Havia se metido numa grande encrenca, quanto ao baile de Halloween, mas não podia deixar de acatar as desculpas de Rony.

- Bom, Ronald. Se você me ajudar com o FALE por algumas semanas... Eu penso nas suas desculpas.

O garoto abraçou Hermione, e a soltou após um longo minuto. Olhou pra ela, corando, e virou o rosto.

- Ah, mais uma coisa... Me desculpe por aquela noite no dormitório, quando eu...

Cortando a fala do garoto, Hermione se levantou, resoluta. – Quando você o que? Acho que estava sonhando, Ronald.

oooooooo

- POOOOOOOOOOOOONTO PRA MIM!

Harry bufou. Não acreditava que os dois amigos tinham se reconciliado em apenas uma hora. Mas o mais inacreditável era a mentira deslavada de Hermione: Harry sabia que nenhuma amiga dela era insensível a ponto de tentar se apaixonar por Rony.

- O que eu disse?

- Raven, você ganhou, pronto. O que quer mais?

- Ah, mais nada, a sua expressão de surpresa incrédula já me ganhou o dia. Mas... Que história era aquela de "uma amiga minha gosta de você"?

Harry balançou a cabeça em sinal de "não faço a menor idéia", enquanto conduzia Rony com a varinha, através do feitiço Levi corpus. Havia sido muito mais fácil estuporá-los quando estavam calmos do que quando estavam bravos, mas ainda assim desagradava a Harry a idéia de fazer aquilo com os amigos.

- Então quer dizer que não vai aparecer ninguém no baile de Halloween, a meia noite? Hm, isso vai ser legal de assistir... A não ser que Hermione apareça.

- Nah. – Harry gostava da companhia da artilheira, admitiu. Pelo menos ela não tinha crises de berros a cada minuto e nem estava agarrada feito uma enguia deformada com alguém. – As chances de Hermione se declarar para Rony são as mesmas de... De...

- Você ter se declarado pra Cho. Então, visando as circunstâncias...

- Não, você não está entendendo. – frustrado, o moreno bateu com a cabeça de Rony numa porta. – Não há chance.

- Quer apostar?

- Não vou apostar se o amor da Hermione vai ser maior que o orgulho dela!

- Medroso.

A simples palavra fez com que Harry tirasse dez galeões de bolso, espalmando-os na mão esquerda.

- Eu aposto dez galeões que ela não se declara.

- Apostado. E, Harry?

- Que?

- Que vença o melhor. – Raven piscou, disparando Salão Comunal adentro e colocando Rony sentado distraidamente sobre a poltrona que ladeava a lareira.

**N/A:** Façam as suas apostas, porque o jogo vai começar.

(e o próximo capítulo vai ser o mais rápido que vocês já viram!)


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: FELIZ 2008 \O/ **Desculpem³³ pelo N/A/ minúsculo no capítulo anterior, mas eu queria postar o capítulo rápido...  Obrigado pelas reviews, pessoal, eu realmente não mereço ;x;Quanto aos erros de digitação enormemente vergonhosos do Cap 5, tenho que me desculpar, mas é que minha beta não ta na cidade, e eu queria postar logo, senão iam me acusar de abandono \o\ Bom, mas vamos lá. Eu gostaria de saber se vocês, tão queridos e interessados leitores que continuam vindo aqui depois do que a autora má fez com vocês /se esconde/ poderia por favor recomendar a fic pros amigos e talz. É que, sabe, eu realmente gosto de escrever, receber reviews carinhosas e talz, e seria realmente ótimo se mais gente viesse aqui 8DD EU to divulgando a fic o máximo que posso, mas eu agradeceria imensamente se vocês pudessem me dar essa força... Bom, pra poder ter mais leitores da fic, eu disponibilizei ela na Floreios e Borrões (que agora é potterish), então pra quem se interessar, aqui vai o link dela:

http://fanfic. coisa! Hoje estou começando a postar a minha OUTRA fic, "Até que a morte nos separe", sobre o casal Lily e Tiago. Ela se passa na época dos marotos, é comédia e já tem 2 capítulos prontos, portanto, se vocês quiserem dar uma olhada, eu ficarei grata D

P.S.: Obrigada pelo toque, Mari, mas eu acho que o Rony combina tanto com olhos verdes que eu não pude me segurar x.x

Bom, sem mais delongas, á fic!

Opaaaa, quase esqueço:

**Disclaimer:** Tudo meu, sempre será, J.K. roubou o Jerry de mim. E o Tom também (há-há, piadinha mais tosca). Brincadeira, tudo pertença a Tia Jô e a (infelizmente) Warner.

Divirtam-se!

**CAPÍTULO 5 – FEITIÇOS**

- Raven, POR FAVOR!

- Não, não, não, não, não, e mais uma vez não.

- Pensa no assunto!

- Hm... Já pensei, e a resposta continua sendo não.

- Mas Raven... – Hermione andava de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal, seguindo Raven impacientemente. Aquilo estava se prolongando desde a última hora, e a menina de cabelos lanzudos não dava a impressão de que iria parar tão cedo. – Olha só, é só dizer a ele que... Que gosta dele!

- Não me leve a mal, Granger, mas porque não faz isso você mesma? – Raven cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar desafiador á outra. Por um momento a monitora ficou sem palavras e corou furiosamente, mas se recompôs em poucos segundos:

- Porque eu não vou mentir pro Rony!

- Hm, Hermione, você já mentiu. – Gina espreguiçava-se na cama, de bruços, segurando em uma das mãos o estojo de polimento para a vassoura e na outra a própria Cleansweep. Ao ouvir o comentário da amiga, a cor vermelha que havia abandonado as faces de Hermione voltou com força total, fazendo com que ela se assemelhasse (N/A: não sei escrever essa porra de palavra) a uma panela de pressão .

- Foi necessário!

- Não foi não, você podia muito bem ter continuado a conversa, ou ter dito que a garota que gosta dele é você. – Raven interpelou a amiga, rígida. – E nem tente dizer que não é, porque era isso que você tinha a intenção de dizer.

Hermione ficou quieta por uns instantes, a cor vermelha finalmente deixando o seu rosto. De repente, os seus olhos se estreitaram e ela olhou com desconfiança para Raven.

- Como você sabe que eu ia dizer outra coisa se você não ouviu a minha conversa com o Rony, Raven?

A garota engoliu em seco, gaguejando:

- Eu...Presumi.

- Presumiu, é?

- É, por que... Eu sou boa em presumir coisas. – Raven desviou os olhos, fingindo estar vivamente interessada na cor do tapete.

- Eu estou começando a achar que o fato da Mulher Gorda ter desaparecido não foi coincidência..

Gina abafou o riso, escondendo o rosto atrás do estojo de manutenção. Harry havia contado todo o "plano" para que ela vigiasse o corredor da Sala Precisa durante o tempo que eles precisassem para a conversa de Rony e Hermione, portanto era natural para ela que a situação fosse cômica.

- O que foi Gina?

Gina não conseguia controlar a vontade de rir, e suas bochechas iam se avermelhando. Hermione se virou para ela de braços cruzados, e a ruiva podia ver Raven gesticulando pelas costas da amiga para que ela não revelasse nada. Porém, a vontade de rir era mais forte, e Gina eclodiu numa risada incontrolável.

- Gina! - Raven ralhou ferozmente, mas a outra não parecia estar ouvindo: apenas ria, rolando na cama. Hermione apertou os olhos novamente e lançou a Gina um olhar que calou a risada da ruiva instantaneamente. Com a voz perigosamente baixa, ela rosnou:

- Explique agora.

ooooooo

- ... mash eu tenho q' terminá co'a Lilá antesh. – Rony falava com a voz engrolada por causa da enorme quantidade de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores em sua boca, mas ele estava tão entusiasmado que nem conseguia se engasgar com os doces. Havia repetido a história de sua conversa com Mione pelo menos duas vezes na última hora, e os meninos apenas assentiam com as cabeças, sem realmente prestar atenção.

- Hmhm... – Harry jogava a miniatura do Viktor Krum sem cabeça para cima e para baixo, numa atitude hipnotizante. Sua mente vagava bem longe dali, percorrendo as formas curvilíneas de uma certa ruiva, e se intercalando com portas negras de metal e corredores compridos, por isso foi uma surpresa quando uma almofada grande e laranja atingiu seu rosto em cheio.

- EI! Você não está nem ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo... Nenhum de vocês!

- Claro que estamos, cara. – Neville agarrou a almofada que viera em sua direção sem muito esforço, e virou-se para um Simas quase adormecido – Não é, Simas?

- Aham... – Simas se ajeitou na cama, virando pro outro lado. – Já vou mãe, só mais dois minutinhos...

Numa voz em falsete ridículo, Harry arremessou a almofada que Rony jogara nele na cabeça de Simas:

- Ah não, filhinho, a mamãe quer agora!

Simas acordou num sobressalto, berrando impropérios para Harry. De repente, a voz de Rony se elevou á maioria:

- Ei, poderíamos discutir o meu problema?

- Que problema, cara? – Simas tinha uma expressão incrédula. – É só dizer pra Brown que você sabe tudo sobre o McLaggen e ir no baile com a garota secreta.

- Hm...

- Digamos que o Rony tenha tanto tato quanto uma galinha pra esse tipo de coisa. – Harry provocou, mas o seu comentário, ele tinha de admitir, tinha mais que um fundo de verdade.

ooooooo

Era a madrugada domingo, e, como usual, Hermione não havia conseguido dormir a até aquele momento. Não só pelo fato do atraso de lições de casa (fato inédito no seu histórico escolar) ter tomado todo o tempo da garota, mas porque, além de Lilá e Parvati, havia um probleminha a ser resolvido acerca de Rony. Ela não conseguia tirar o ruivo da cabeça, e nem sabia o que ia fazer quanto ao Baile de Halloween. Claro, tinha conseguido com que Raven se "declarasse" para o ruivo, mas não era exatamente uma solução.

Obviamente, era tudo culpa da Raven e do Harry, mas ela ainda não tinha conseguido juntar os dois e dar a bronca que eles mereciam, mas também tinha dúvidas quando a isso.

"Será mesmo que foi ruim ter conversado com o Rony?" os pensamentos invadiam a cabeça da garota num turbilhão, e embora o sono fosse grande, não era maior que o fluxo de pensamentos.

Apesar do horário avançado, ela ainda conseguia distinguir as vozes de Lilá e Parvati no dormitório das meninas, e o principal motivo pelo qual ela não queria ir lá era a presença das duas. Porém, enquanto estava presa nos seus devaneios sobre como matar Lilá, um trecho da conversa das duas lhe chamou atenção.

- Sim, mas... E quanto á _ele_?

- Ah, deixe de ser boba... Ele está na suas mãos.

- Mas você acha que vai dar certo?

Intrigada, a menina subiu as escadas, encostando a orelha na porta do Dormitório. Não gostava de estar espionando, mas era por um bem maior.

- Sabe, não há chances de dar errado. O plano é perfeito. – Hermione ouvia a voz esganiçada de Lilá, e a vontade de entrar no quarto e apertar o pescoço da garota era grande. Porém, se segurou. – A Amortentia é infalível. Não há falhas possíveis na minha estratégia.

- Sim, Lilá, mas talvez tenha outro modo de tirar os problemas do caminho...

- Não, Parvati, não há. Agora fique quieta, eu tenho que terminar o dever de poções e a sua voz está me atrapalhando.

Hermione tirou o ouvido da porta, sentando-se no chão. Seu rosto exibia feições pensativas, e ela não sabia que conclusões tirar. Uma poção do amor... Para quem Lilá daria a poção? Como? Acima de tudo, por quê?

Hermione, então, levantou-se e voltou para a Sala Comunal. Quais as pessoas que Lilá provavelmente quereria enfeitiçar?

A primeira delas, e a mais óbvia, seria Rony, para que ele ficasse amarrado á ela. A segunda, pensou Hermione com um risinho "seria eu, a ameaça de cabelos lanzudos". Depois, a menina colocou o nome de Harry na lista. Ter o menino prodígio apaixonado por ela, ao invés de Gina, seria bem mais proveitoso. E então... Hermione pensou na conversa que tivera com Raven. E se Lilá tivesse ouvido? Se fosse esse o caso, Raven seria uma candidata forte á poção, pois iria se declarar para Rony...

Hermione largou-se na poltrona, deixando o fio de seus pensamentos ir embora. O ruivo iria terminar com Lilá até o fim daquela semana, e saber que ele não iria mais ser enganado bastava à garota. Sorriu á lembrança das desculpas que ele pedira pra ela, e dos sorrisos, que haviam sido só pra ela. Repreendeu-se quase instantaneamente: não gostava do Rony. NÃO gostava, não nutria nenhum tipo de sentimento (além do fraternal) por ele. Mas se ele pudesse apenas ver o quanto ela se importava...

O cansaço venceu Hermione, que deixou as pálpebras pesarem sobre seus olhos cor de mogno antes de cair num sono profundo, embalado por sonhos dourados com um certo alguém.

ooooooo

Raven levantou-se com dificuldade. Já não bastava ter de ficar acordada até as duas da manhã porque a "rainha da delicadeza" (Lilá) tinha dado um chilique por causa do dever de poções? Argh.

A morena tirava as coisas da mala preguiçosamente, mas em tom audível o suficiente para que pudesse acordar as duas imbecis. Já estava se perguntando porque elas não haviam levantado quando viu um bilhete rebuscado encimando a mesinha de cabeceira.

Raven pegou o bilhete e leu.

_Rav, eu queria conversar com você sobre aquele lance de se declarar para o Roniquinho. Olha só, eu não sei se é a coisa certa a fazer, você sabe, querida. Eu não quero entrar aí porque a Lilá está dormindo, e eu não quero ter a companhia dezagradável dela, mas será que você poderia se encontrar comigo no Salão Comunal ASSIM que você acordar?_

_Olha, eu agradeço muito viu?_

_Beijinhos, na espera,_

_Mione._

Raven olhou fixamente para o bilhete. Não parecia vindo de Hermione. Desde quando ela escreveria desagradável com X, ou a chamaria de querida, ou mesmo escreveria "Roniquinho"? Porém a menção da falsa declaração bastou para que Raven terminasse de se vestir e descesse, o bilhete amassado na mão direita.

ooooooo

Harry abriu os olhos, cansado. Sentiu como se não tivesse dormido nenhum segundo, e o cansaço invadia seus membros. Foi compelido por uma vontade imensa de virar para o outro lado e dormir, mas parou de repente. Alguém tinha deixado um bolinho de chocolate na sua mesa de cabeceira. Grato, ele o apanhou, mas antes de dar a primeira dentada, viu que o bolinho escondia um bilhete. Abriu-o e leu.

_Harry,_

_Desculpe ter entrado no dormitório assim, enquanto você estava adormecido, mas é que eu tinha que deixar esse bolinho aí. É que hoje não tomarei café com vocês, e Raven precisa estar com esse bolinho em mãos no horário do café da manhã. Será que você poderia, pooor favor, entregar o bolinho para ela assim que você descer?Fale que ela precisa comer a-go-ra! Eu ficaria muitícimo grata, Harry!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Mione._

Harry esfregou os olhos, e releu o bilhete. Era estranho...Hermione não escreveria "muitícimo". E porque não entregava ela mesma o bolinho? Para Harry, aquilo parecia um tanto forçado, artificial, mas resolveu entregá-lo assim mesmo. Terminou de se vestir, apanhou o bolinho e desceu para o Salão Comunal.

Chegando lá, encontrou Raven sentada numa poltrona, um bilhete na mão, conversando com Hermione.

- Mas Raven, eu já disse que não mandei bilhete nenhum! Eu nem ao menos subi para o Salão Comunal, ora essa.

- Bom, então tem alguma desavisada se passando por você.

- Eu tenho bem a idéia de quem... Ah, oi Harry.

- Hm, bom dia. Ei, Raven... – Harry olhava de uma para outra, com uma sensação de estranheza. Porque Mione estava ali? Ela não ia tomar café mais cedo? – A Hermione me pediu para te entregar esse bolinho...

- Bolinho? – Exclamaram as duas meninas, surpresas.

- É, sei lá eu por que. – Harry balançava a cabeça, jogando o bilhete de volta para Hermione.

- Puxa, obrigada, Hermione. – disse Raven, levando o doce á boca.

- Mas eu... - Hermione pegou o bilhete e leu-o com rapidez, até que uma lâmpada se acendeu em seu interior. CLARO! A Amortentia! Ela tinha de impedir que Raven comesse o bolinho, senão...

- RAVEN, PARE!

Mas a CDF não foi rápida o suficiente, e, antes que pudesse impedir, Raven deu uma dentada enorme no bolinho, engolindo-o com prazer.

- Parar porque, isso é uma delí – não pôde completar a frase. De repente, uma expressão etérea se instalou em seu rosto, e ela se virou para Harry. A primeira pessoa que ela olhara.

- Harry... – Raven falava com uma voz sonhadora e doce, quase açucarada.

- Hm... Raven, você está bem?

- Claro... Estou na sua presença...

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – Hermione parecia terrivelmente surpresa.

- Harry, você é tãaaaao liindo... – Raven parecia prestes a babar, o olhar doentio e febril elevado á Harry, que se esquivava com um misto de surpresa e agitação.

- Hermione, O QUE TINHA NO BOLINHO?

- Amortentia. A poção do amor mais forte que existe. E seu efeito não vai passar em menos de uma semana.

Harry engoliu em seco, com medo.

– Porque você fez isso, hein?

- Não fui eu! – Hermione havia se levantado, observando com cautela o resto do bolinho. – Foi a perversa da Lilá. Ela me ouviu, Harry, convencendo a Raven a se declarar para o Rony no baile de...

De repente, a menina ficou estática. Uma expressão de terror e compreensão se espalhou pela sua face – O baile, Harry.

- Que é que tem o baile?

- O baile é daqui a quatro dias!

- E isso quer dizer que...?

- O efeito da Amortentia não vai passar até lá. E então...A Raven não vai se declarar pro Rony!

- Mas e daí?!

- Ooh, Harry, deixe-me tocar em você...

- HERMIONE, TIRA ESSA COISA DE PERTO DE MIM!

- Tem de ter um modo de reverter o feitiço.. Simplesmente tem de ter... – Hermione andava em círculos, ignorando os apelos do amigo. – Quem foi que fez essa poção?

- Pelo que eu saiba, os gêmeos fazem a Amortentia... AGORA DÁ PRA ME AJUDAR?

O rosto da amiga se iluminou.

- Os Gêmeos! É ISSO!

- Você acha mesmo que eles vão reverter o feitiço porque VOCÊ vai pedir, Mione? Não me leve a mal, mas...

- Não sou eu que vou pedir, Harry. Você é quem vai.

**N/A: **E aí? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Os gêmeos serão benevolentes á esse ponto? Descubra no capítulo 6, que não demorará a sair! (e lembrem-se, dêem uma olhada na minha fic sobre os marotos: "Até que a morte nos separe"... E comentem!)


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Eu sempre digo que eu não sou confiável OwO Mas é que minha beta demorou pra betar:DD E o meu perfeccionismo não deixou eu colocar essa capítulo ANTES. Esse capítulo foi meio demorado de fazer, porque realmente é um capítulo em que não acontece muita coisa. Eu sei, provavelmente deveria acontecer, mas não. **

**O melhor dele é a participação dos GÊMEOS, ou, melhor dizendo, do MEU Gêmeo favorito: Fred Weasley. E eu, é claro, faço uma pontinha na fic ;) Achem-me, se puderem.**

**Bom, sem mais delongas... Boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer: Nada pertence a mim, porque eu nunca seria estúpida o bastante (sorry JK) para dar o nome de Alvo Severo á uma pobre criança.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 – O FURACÃO**

Harry rodeou mais uma vez a porta do escritório dos gêmeos, (N/A: na minha fic, o Fred não morreu. E nem morrerá nunca. E o escritório deles fica em Hogsmeade.) girando a varinha nas mãos. Ajeitava os cabelos, se aproximava da porta, mas não batia. Ainda podia ouvir a risada feminina dentro do escritório, e sabia que sofreria se interrompesse. De repente, a porta se abriu, revelando um ruivo com o colarinho da camisa abarrotado, enlaçando com os braços uma morena de olhos cinzentos. A menina corou furiosamente ao ver Harry, e despediu-se do gêmeo com um selinho.

- Até depois, Fred.

- Tchau, Win. (N/A: Mwahaha. Não resisti.)

Quando a menina saiu de vista dos dois, Fred indicou a Harry a porta, e o moreno entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Linda, não? E decidida. Veio aqui para me matar, você sabe. – O ruivo indicou a porta, falando da garota. – Mas... Acho que não é romance que te traz aqui, Harry.

- Hm, na verdade... É sobre romance. Mais ou menos, quero dizer.

Fred olhou com curiosidade:

- Hm... Quer comprar uma poção do amor? Não que você precise, sua popularidade já atrai as meninas mais que a Amortentia...

- O meu problema é justamente com a Amortentia.

- Quê? Usaram em você? Você já devia saber que não se pode comer tudo que se vê pela frente, Harry. Mas se quiser, eu falo com a compradora e...

- Não, Fred, ouça. – Harry o interrompeu, num tom de urgência. – Não usaram em mim, mas... Na Raven. E ela está apaixonada por mim.

- Oh. – Fred bebericou um pouco do suco de abóbora, com feições preocupadas. – Hm, isso é problema. Então, você quer que eu...

- Dê um antídoto. Qualquer coisa que faça ela parar de babar e me seguir feito uma doida desvairada.

O ruivo começou a rir descontroladamente, engasgando com o suco. As lágrimas escoriam pela face dele, e ele ficou rindo por um bom tempo até parar.

- Hm... aiai. – recomeçou ele, enxugando as lágrimas. - Sabe, criança, não precisa se preocupar. Além de a situação ser extremamente cômica, o efeito passa em cinco dias. É só esperar.

Harry se ajeitou na poltrona. Sabia que o ruivo iria rir dele, e é por isso que não queria ir lá. A situação, á seus olhos, não tinha nada de engraçado.

- Bom, mas é que... Eu precisava dela normal pro baile, se é que me entende.

- Hm.. Pra quê? Vai com ela?

- É que... – Harry engoliu em seco. Hermione o havia enfeitiçado: ele não poderia falar que era por causa dela que ele precisava de Raven, a não ser que quisesse ter o rosto coberto de pústulas roxas. – A Gina não iria gostar se a Raven nos atrapalhasse.

Fred explodiu em outra gargalhada.

- QUE? Você vai sair com a minha irmã?

- Hm, é. – sim, Harry chegara a pensar na possibilidade. Porém não a havia convidado, e, quando descobrira que ela iria com Michael Corner, eliminou-a da cabeça. – E, você sabe, a Raven também tem um par... – Dupla mentira.

- Hm, quem é?

-É... Segredo. – Harry desviou rapidamente do assunto. – Mas, e então? Vai dar pra consertar os efeitos da poção?

Fred recostou na cadeira, pensando.

- Tem dois modos. Um deles é preparar o antídoto, mas não chegaria a tempo.

- E o outro...

- O outro é arriscado, mas já comprovei sua eficácia... Você tem de dar um beijo na pessoa que você ama na frente da Raven.

Ao ouvir isso, o estômago de Harry se embrulhou, e uma imagem de Gina veio em sua mente. Beijá-la? Assim, de repente? E se ela o recusasse? Pior, se ela metesse um tapa nele? A sua cabeça se encheu de possibilidades desastrosas.

- Mas será fácil. – continuou o ruivo, aparentemente inconsciente do que estava acontecendo na mente de Harry. – Se ela já aceitou ir no baile com você, já é meio caminho andado.

Harry não ouviu mais nada do que o ruivo falou. Despediu-se dele, e, enquanto ia pra Hogwarts debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, só conseguia pensar em como iria roubar um beijo de Gina Weasley.

oooooooooo

Hermione andava de um lado pro outro, sem ligar para Raven, que matraqueava ao seu lado.

- Mas, Mione, quando o sol bate nos óculos dele, os cabelos voam... E ele sorri. Aquele sorriso, Mione, eu quero só pra mim, aquele sorriso que brilha e cintila, os dentes brancos, perfeitos e perolados, e o físico perf...

- RAVEN, CALA ESSA BOCA!

- Calma, Mione! – Raven tinha o olhar sonhador, e o rosto exibia feições bizarramente apaixonadas. – Eu acho que você está com ciúmes, porque o Harry vai ficar comigo, e você vai ficar sozinha.

Hermione ignorou a amiga. Harry tinha saído á uma hora, mas para ela era como se tivesse passado um ano. De repente, ouviu o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abrir, e olhou esperançosa. Era Harry, só que lhe faltavam as pernas. Ela sorriu.

"A capa", Mione gesticulou. Não podia falar, porque senão Raven iria perceber que Harry estava ali. "Cubra-se." A amiga mexeu a boca, e Harry obedeceu.

- Hm, Raven.

- Sim?

- O Harry... – os olhos de Raven se iluminaram. – ...te pediu pra que você se encontrasse com ele... Agora. Na... Cabana do Hagrid.

- Cabana do Hagrid? – o olhar desconfiado logo deu lugar a um sorriso – Ah, meu deus, ele é tão ROMÂNTICO! – e saiu em uma corrida desenfreada, passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e desaparecendo pelo corredor. Com um suspiro, Harry se livrou da capa da invisibilidade, e largou-se numa poltrona.

- E então? – Hermione indagou, ansiosa, assim que viu o retrato da Mulher Gorda se fechando. – Há alguma maneira de reverter os efeitos?

- Há. Mas eu não vou fazer. - o menino parecia ter demorado para chegar aquela conclusão.

- O que? Harry, você precisa, por favor!

- Hermione, eu teria de...

- De...?

- De beijar a Gina.

Hermione fitou o amigo, os olho abaulando-se. Não poderia pedir para que ele fizesse aquilo. Ela se metera na confusão, e ela sairia dela.

- Obrigado, Harry. Eu entendo. Não precisa beijá-la, se não quiser. - ela bem sabia que ele queria, mas também sabia o quão era difícil.

- Hermione, eu sinto muito...

- Não. Não sinta. Eu me arranjo com o Rony.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim... Eu tenho. – Hermione sentou-se, pensando. Deveria haver alguma outra maneira de fazer com que uma amiga se declarasse para Rony. Ela só precisava descobri-la.

oooooooooooooooooooo

- Hey, Harry. – Rony se espreguiçava na cama, o olhar curioso ainda estampado no rosto. O moreno sabia o que ele ia perguntar, pois ele se perguntava a mesma coisa. – Você sabe quem é a minha admiradora secreta?

Harry ficou feliz de não ter de mentir pro amigo, para variar. Apenas virou a varinha nas mãos, pensativo.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia, cara. Mas você já tentou perguntar pra Hermione?

- Hm, já, mas eu já disse, Harry, ela falou que era uma admiradora secreta. Meninas não revelam coisas assim.

- É, acho que não. – Harry se ajeitou na cama, pensativo. – Mas e você? Já... Terminou com a Lilá?

Ao ouvir o nome dela, o ruivo virou o rosto, revoltado. Não havia feito isso, obviamente, mas, por Deus, ainda tinha quatro dias. Quando estava lembrando isso a Harry, porém, a garota entrou no dormitório.

- Roniquinho! Você está aqui!

O rosto de Rony assumiu um delicado tom esverdeado. Olhava de Lilá para Harry, como se isso pudesse ajudá-lo a fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

- Ah, Lilá. Oi.

- Ah, Roniquinho, estava com tantas saudades, não te vejo á dias! – ela se sentou na cama dele, encaminhando-se para um beijo, mas este se esquivou. – O que foi? Ta dodói, ta?

Harry apenas observava, dividido entre divertido e enojado.

- Hm, Lilá, não exatamente.

- Como assim, Roniquinho? Não quer nem me dar um beijinho, Won-Won? – ela se inclinou novamente, mas o ruivo desviou com agilidade. Precisava pensar rápido.

- Hm, Lilá, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

- Sobre o que? – ela piscou os grandes olhos azuis claros, límpidos como uma piscina.

- Sobre... Nós. – antes que ela pudesse interromper, ela continuou. – Olha, Lilá, eu... Não acho que esteja dando certo.

- Então... É isso? – as orbes se encheram de lágrimas, que escorriam pela face da garota, dando-lhe feições infantis. – Você vai acabar com tudo que nós temos? – de repente, ela estreitou o olhar, cruzando os braços. – Tem outra pessoa... Não é?

- Hm. – Rony engoliu em seco, afastando-se. – É. Mais ou menos isso.

- QUEM É ELA? – Lilá berrou, sua voz estridente ecoando pelas paredes de pedra. – QUEM É A OUTRA, RONALD?

- Calma, Lilá! – o ruivo estava apavorado, bem como Harry. – É... – ele gaguejava, sem responder.

- É A CDF, NÃO É? A GRANGER? RESPONDA, RONY!

Rony não respondia. Estava afastado da garota, ofegando. "Pense, Ronald, PENSE!".

Mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, Lilá levantou-se, chorando, e irrompeu quarto afora.

- Adeus, Ronald! – ela exclamou, fechando a porta com um estrondo atrás de si.

Após o que pareceram horas, Harry finalmente falou.

- Meu DEUS, ela grita.

- É, eu sei! Parece que vai ter uma síncope.

- Mas pelo menos você terminou com ela.

- É... – Rony assumiu uma expressão de incredulidade, os olhos com ar ausente. – Terminei?

Sem falar nada, Harry arremessou algumas bombas de chocolate para o amigo.

- Coma. Depois eu lhe explico.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Eram oito horas da noite, e Hermione entrou, cansada, no Salão Comunal. Havia falado com todas as amigas, até mesmo Luna, mas nenhuma parecia disposta á se declarar para Rony. Pelo menos não antes de morrerem.

A garota se largou numa poltrona, observando de longe os meninos jogarem Snap Explosivo. Poderia ter ralhado com eles, mas não estava com cabeça para essas coisas. Ao invés disso, subiu ao Dormitório Masculino.

Bateu na porta e entrou, sorrindo ao encontrar Harry e Rony conversando animadamente sobre Quadribol. Sentou-se na cadeira que ladeava as camas, fitando os dois.

- Olá Harry, Rony. – ela abriu um livro, observando-os por cima da capa. – Lá embaixo está abarrotado de crianças do primeiro ano... É impossível se concentrar.

- Mais parecem anões do que crianças. EU não era daquele tamanho quando estava no primeiro ano, não mesmo.

-Não, era menor. – comentou Harry, rindo. – Mas porque você não os expulsou, ou os mandou calar a boca? Se bem me lembro você era boa em amedrontar criancinhas.

- Fala como se eu fosse uma bruxa! – exclamou Hermione, rindo. – Mas eu estou cansada demais. E então? – ela ainda os olhava por cima do livro.. – Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava fora?

Os meninos se entreolharam, risonhos.

- Um furacão. – disse o moreno, abafando o riso.

- O furacão Brown. – completou Rony.

- Qual o motivo? – Hermione disse, entre risadas. – Que eu bem me lembre ela era um desentupidor de pia.

- Ah... – Rony corou. – Eu.. Terminei com ela.

- Finalmente algo de bom. – disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro, mas, por dentro, seu coração palpitava de felicidade. (N/A: Desculpem a frase. Desculpem MESMO.)

- E você Hermione? – Harry indagou, ansioso. – Encontrou o antídoto para a Amortentia? – Eles haviam contado a Rony sobre o envenenamento de Raven, mas, obviamente, não haviam contado o porque da urgência em se conseguir o antídoto.

- Não. Ninguém está disposto a me ajudar.

- Ué, e você precisa de ajuda? – o ruivo indagou, curioso.

- Mas é claro, Rony! – as faces da garota coraram levemente. – É um antídoto complexo...

- Hm. – as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam com desconfiança, mas ele logo esqueceu-a. Afinal, faltavam apenas alguns dias e ele descobriria quem era sua admiradora secreta, e ele ainda se perguntava quem era. – Hm, Hermione? – ele continuou, indagando. – Você não quer me contar quem é a minha "admiradora"?

- Não. – disse a garota, levantando-se bruscamente e fechando o livro. - E é melhor eu ir embora antes que dê com a língua nos dentes. – dito isso, ela foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

oooooooooooooo

**N/A: yeaah! Eu demorei, eu sei. Mas ficou bom, não ficou? Ficou curtinho também, mas todos são mais ou menos assim. O próximo capítulo virá em breve (xDD)... O que vocês acham que acontecerá no Baile de Halloween?**

**Boa sorte ;))**


End file.
